1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barrel handling device, and, more particularly, to a barrel handling device that can lift and rotate a barrel from a vertical to a horizontal position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Barrels or fifty-five gallon drums are typically used for holding or storing a fluid. Fluids stored within such barrels or drums can weigh ten pounds or more per gallon of fluid. With many fluids, the weight contained in a fifty-five gallon drum can exceed one thousand pounds. A problem with fluid-filled barrels is that because of the great weight, a fully-filled barrel cannot be manually lifted and moved.
Devices for moving and lifting filled barrels are known in the art. Certain of such devices can be attached to a forklift. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,670 issued to Howard discloses a device for turning a barrel ninety degrees and which is attached to a forklift truck. Pad assemblies attach to the sides of a barrel at a pivot point which is offset from the barrel's center of gravity. The barrel pivots about the pivot point from a vertical to a horizontal position upon lifting the barrel. Upon lifting the barrel, the weight of the barrel against the pad assemblies rotates the pads and the barrel.
There are disadvantages associated with a barrel handling device of the type disclosed in Howard. For example, the barrel handling device of Howard does not disclose or suggest a structure for rotating a barrel back to a vertical position after the barrel has been rotated from a vertical to a horizontal position. Another disadvantage of Howard is that the barrel handling device cannot position a barrel in a plurality of positions between a vertical and a horizontal position. Rather, Howard discloses turning a barrel ninety degrees from a vertical to a horizontal position. In addition, the barrel handling device of Howard does not allow a heavy barrel to be lifted and rotated smoothly and without jerking or unpredictable movements.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,579 issued to Glewwe discloses a device for dumping a drum and which is attached to a lift truck. The drum dumping device lifts a barrel from a vertical position and pivots the barrel to dump the contents of the barrel. However, as with Howard, Glewwe cannot be used to rotate a barrel back to a vertical position once rotation from a vertical to a horizontal position has been achieved. In addition, the drum dumping device disclosed in Glewwe cannot place a barrel in a variety of positions between a vertical position and a horizontal position.
It is also known in the art to use a hydraulic system to tilt a barrel, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,021 issued to Coupland et al. The hydraulic system as disclosed in Coupland et al. has sufficient lifting force to tilt a barrel of great weight. However, the barrel is merely tilted back over the forks of a forklift in order to transport the barrel. The barrel cannot be rotated from a vertical to a horizontal position, or vice versa, or to any other than the tipped position.
A problem with conventional barrel handling devices is that although it may be desirable to move or maintain a barrel into some position other than a vertical position, for example in a horizontal position, or in a plurality of positions between a vertical position and a horizontal position, conventional devices are not capable of lifting and rotating a barrel from a vertical position to a horizontal position or to a plurality of other positions.
Another problem with conventional barrel handling devices is that the oft-encountered great weight of the barrel cannot be moved and manipulated smoothly, but that such conventional devices handle barrels in a jerky and unpredictable manner.
What is needed in the art is: a barrel handling device that can lift and rotate a barrel from a vertical to a horizontal position; a barrel handling device that can lift and rotate a barrel from a vertical to any of a plurality of positions between a vertical and a horizontal position; and a barrel handling device which can smoothly lift and rotate a barrel of great weight without jerky or unpredictable movements.